


Public Lies and Hidden Promises

by nothinginfinite



Category: Bandom, Empires, The Academy Is...
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, RPF, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinginfinite/pseuds/nothinginfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is tired of doing this alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Lies and Hidden Promises

**Author's Note:**

> slowly moving all my fic from el jay to ao3. originally posted on justranda/nothinginfinite on livejournal.
> 
> **disclaimer:** If I was making money writing these stories, I wouldn't be in the debt that I am. This is in no way true or intended to hurt the aforementioned parties. Any similarities to actual events are purely coincidental. As always, please do not link this to anyone mentioned in this story or the people they know.

Tom is angry. He's pacing the dressing room backstage, shoving things out of the way with no regards to where it lands or if he's breaking things. His hands are shaking with rage and he can hardly see straight. He hears the click of the door as it shuts and he's already whirling around to face William, who's looking a little contrite.

"I can't believe you, William! What the fuck was _that_?!" Tom is angry, angrier than William has ever seen and the part of his brain that should be worried is clouded by the sudden arousal of seeing Tom so worked up.

"Come on, Tom. It was just a joke. Nothing serious." Tom's glaring at him and William can _feel_ the anger radiating off of him and it almost makes him recoil protectively in on himself, but he manages to stay upright, if only just.

"Right, just like that [interview](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqoHX-gHJ90) you and Butcher did was a joke? 'Ushering me out.'?" William winces because, yeah, that was a terrible interview and Butcher's word choice _sucked_ but it's not like his conflict avoidance skills were any better.

"It isn't like that, Tom. You know that. Me and Gabe, we're just. I don't even know. It's not like what you and me have, okay? And I'm sorry."

"You're sorry." It's not even a question and Tom's voice is dangerously flat, devoid of all emotion and William's pretty sure that he'd rather have Tom throwing things than just standing there, looking completely unreadable. It fills William with a sense of unease.

"Tom-"

"Just. Shut. Up." Tom's advancing towards him and the look in his eyes shifts, still angry, but now there's something predatory about it and William shivers and takes an involuntary step backwards, pressing himself back against the wall. Fuck.

Tom places his hands on the wall next to William's head, effectively caging him in and he leans in, his breath hot and wet against the flesh of William's jaw. William shivers again and lifts his head a little, not in defiance, but to allow Tom better access.

"You wanted to keep our relationship a secret, so I did as you asked. The band found out and you freaked out, _kicking_ me out of the band I helped _create_. I threw a minor fuss and moved on. But now. Now you're asking me to be _okay_ with you practically _fucking_ another guy onstage while I hide backstage and pretend I don't exist? That's fucked up, William." Tom's voice doesn't raise in pitch, but it's dripping with animosity and William can feel each word punctuated against the shell of his ear. "I'm just your dirty little secret that you push aside and pretend to hate. I'm tired of it, William."

Tom grinds his hips into William and just like that, William is hard against him, arching up and moaning loudly. It doesn't take much of a touch from Tom before William is melting, easy and pliant in his hands. That's how it always is, always has been. William is rocking up against him and Tom's hard, has been since he saw Gabe and William intertwined during Cobra's set and he hisses, biting down on the exposed patch of skin between William's neck and shoulder.

Working his hands under William's impossibly tight shirt, Tom drags his blunt nails over William's sides, earning him a hiss from the taller man. Tom slides one of his hands down and palms William's dick through his girl jeans, no finesse to his touch, but William is already arching up into his hand, eager, moaning like a cheap whore. Tom smirks, and it's ugly, not at all friendly.

"You are such a needy whore, William. You're so eager to get fucked that you'll take it from anyone who is willing." Tom pulls back and unzips his own fly, pulling his dick out and stroking it. He can see the way William's eyes follow his movement, his tongue coming out to lick his lips. Tom's smirk widens. "On your knees, William."

Tom reaches out and pushes at William's shoulders and even though he throws him a defiant look, William still sinks to his knees, the red hue of an embarrassed blush tinting his cheeks. William is eye level with Tom's dick and he doesn't think the lanky singer has ever looked so pretty. Tom rubs the head of his weeping cock against William's lips, pulling back when he tries to take him into his mouth, satisfied at William's displeased whine.

"Such an eager little slut." Grabbing the back of William's head, Tom thrusts into his mouth in one clean motion, oddly pleased when William gags, his eyes watering and spilling over. He's enough of a gentleman to wipe the tears from William's eyes so that he can see, but he doesn't stop the thrusting of his hips, his eyes slipping closed in pleasure as he rocks into William's warm and willing mouth. "You look so pretty on your knees, William Beckett. Does Gabe ever tell you how pretty you look on your knees?"

Tom figures he might be pushing it a little, but he doesn't care. He _wants_ William to remember this, to look back and know that, despite everything he's put Tom through, Tom will still be the best he's ever had. William's mouth is warm and wet, lips red and swollen around Tom's dick and he groans at the sight. It's almost too much, almost has him coming right then and there so Tom pulls at William's hair, tugging him off of his cock with a wet sounding 'pop'. As much as he loves coming inside of William's mouth, he wants to reach his release inside his tight ass instead.

"Strip, William." There's no room for discussion in the tone of his voice and William seems to register that, quickly standing and stripping out of his clothes. Tom takes only a minute to admire his lean frame before he spins William around and presses him against the door. Tom doesn't even bother removing his own clothing, his cock still hanging out of his jeans, leaking over the denim as the head brushes his own leg. Tom spits into his hand bringing a finger down to press against William's entrance and it's no surprise when he's met with a slick and unresistant hole. Tom snorts in disgust and pulls his finger back quickly. He lines his cock up against William's hole and swallows down the bile he feels churning at the base of his esophagus and thrusts inside of William in one swift movement, groaning.

(When William made the decision to kick him out of the band, it was for 'cheating' on him with someone else. It was a boldface lie-if anything, William was the slut and everyone knew it-but Tom let it go because it wasn't worth it. At the time, he honestly believed he loved William enough that he'd do anything-lose his job, stand aside and let William use him, sacrifice himself in the most painful of ways-if only it meant keeping a hold of his affections. He's long since learned that William Beckett doesn't love anyone but himself.)

Tom's already close to losing it and despite having been fucked recently, probably only minutes earlier, William is still a tight glove of muscle around his dick, flexing and pulling at him. William is moaning like a whore beneath him and the sound grates on Tom's nerves, fueling his anger even more. He's always known how willing William was for a good fuck and it doesn't surprise him that he's looked for it elsewhere, away from Tom's bed. He just wasn't expecting him to lie about it, to try and get away with it under Tom's nose. Tom hates that he's feeling used and lied to; this is the norm for their relationship and Tom's wasted too many years pretending it isn't.

All the thinking is only making him despise the man in front of him and Tom grips William's hips hard, hard enough to leave bruises for days and he pulls out and thrusts back in just as hard, putting every ounce of anger behind his movements. His blunt nails are digging into the flesh of William's thin hips and Tom won't be surprise if there are bloody half-moons when he's done. "When Gabe touches you, do you ever wish it was me? He never fucks you as good as I do, does he William?"

Up until now, William's been pretty quiet, save for a few moans and grunts of what Tom's assumes is pleasure. He surprised to find, when he lifts one hand to turn William's face to his, that William is crying, breath hitching slightly. Tom thinks it's more out of humiliation than pain-no matter how angry Tom is, he couldn't _actually_ hurt him-but with William he can't be sure. "Tom. I'm _sorry_."

Tom lets go of William's face so fast that he pushes it against the door with a dull 'thud'. He's disgusted and he knows that William's not apologizing for cheating on him. Tom can see it in his eyes; William's sorry for _him_. A sudden rage fills Tom and he pounds forcefully into William, wanting to make sure that he won't be able to sit down without feeling Tom, his thrusts long and deep. He thrusts three, four times and then he's coming hard, pulling out just in time to leave stripes of his come over William's back.

Breathing harshly through his nose, Tom steps back away from William, suddenly deflated. He feels dirty and used and he feels like he's going to throw up. He quickly tucks himself back into his pants and takes a few more steps back. William just slides to the floor and curls up, not even bothering to cover himself.

"I. You disgust me. I _loved_ you, William, and I gave up everything I had for you." Tom's voice is quiet and raspy, filled with all the emotions that are swirling inside of him. "I tried and I tried to do whatever it would take to keep you, to make you mine. And it's never been enough. It will never be enough."

William doesn't acknowledge him, doesn't make a move to get up and Tom shakes his head, walking to the door. He chances one last look over his shoulder, looking at William who looks as broken as Tom feels. The difference, Tom knows as he walks out the door and down the hallway to the exit, is that William has always been broken and nothing that Tom could ever do will fix that. But Tom will move on, already has, and things will get better.

As he steps out into the fading rays of sunlight, blinking slightly to adjust his eyes to the brightness, Tom smiles and for the first time in a long time, he can breathe.

_fin._


End file.
